The present application is based on Japanese Priority Documents Patent Application 2000-191999 filed on Jun. 27, 2000, and Patent Application 2001-060257 filed on Mar. 5, 2001, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer head for using an ink jet printer which forms image by jetting ink drops. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for preventing jetted ink to attach a front surface of the ink jet printer head and creep up toward back of the ink jet printer head.
2. Discussion of the Background
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a conventional ink jet printer head unit. As shown in FIG. 8, an ink jet printer head 1 and its driving circuit 3 are attached on a base plate 2 in the ink jet printer head unit 11. The ink jet printer head 11 provides an orifice plate 4 on a front end thereof. The orifice plate 4 provides a plurality of orifices 5, which operates an ink nozzle for jetting ink, in certain interval. A plurality of orifices 5 faces to an ink chamber for forming a pressure-generating chamber.
The ink jet printer head 1 provides a pair of ink supply pipes 6 for supplying ink to the ink chamber on certain portions of a lid 7 of the ink jet printer head 1. The driving circuit 3 equips with a driving IC 8 for driving actuators (not shown) provided in the ink chamber so as to jet the ink from the orifice 5. 9 identifies a connecting cable for connect the ink jet printer head 1 to a controller (not shown).
The conventional ink jet printer head has a drawback that the jetted ink from the orifice attaches to a front surface of the ink jet printer in jetting operation, so that the attached ink creeps up toward a back of the ink jet printer head. Thus, there is possibility that the ink crept up to the back of the ink jet printer head erodes away the driving circuit having the driving IC or the like.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to prevent jetted ink from a plurality ink nozzles of an ink jet printer head to creep up toward a back of the ink jet printer head.
Another object of the present invention is to obtain strong effect for preventing the jetted ink from the ink nozzles of the ink jet printer head to creep up toward a back of the ink jet printer head.
A further object of the present invention is to keep the effect for preventing the jetted ink from the ink nozzles of the ink jet printer head to creep up toward a back of the ink jet printer head.
A further object of the present invention is to protect a front surface of the ink jet printer disposing the ink nozzles from scrape, breakage or the like when the wiping operation or the like was executed.
Further object of the present invention is to prevent the leaked ink from a slit between the front surface of the ink jet printer and a protect member to creep up toward a back of the ink jet printer head.
A further object of the present invention is to prevent an adhesive adhering the front surface of the ink jet printer and the protect member flowing out.
These and further object of the present invention are achieved by the novel ink jet printer head of the present invention.
According to the novel ink jet printer head of the present invention comprises an ink chamber for storing an ink, a plurality of ink nozzles arrayed at a front surface of the ink jet printer head to connect to the ink chamber so as to contribute jetting the ink, and a creep preventing structure provided adjacent to the ink nozzles for preventing the jetted ink from the ink nozzle to creep up toward a back of the ink jet printer head which is reverse direction to the ink jetting direction.
Another aspect of the novel ink jet printer head of the present invention comprises an ink chamber for storing ink, a plurality of ink nozzles arrayed at a front surface of the ink jet printer head to connect to the ink chamber so as to contribute jetting the ink, a protect member provided on the front surface of the ink jet printer head to cause at least both sides of the ink nozzle array higher than an ink nozzle arranging surface so as to protect the ink nozzle arranging surface, and a groove provided around the ink nozzle array at a front surface of the protect member.
Another aspect of the novel ink jet printer head of the present invention comprises an ink chamber for storing ink, a plurality of ink nozzles arrayed at a front surface of the ink jet printer head to connect to the ink chamber so as to contribute jetting the ink, a protect member provided on the front surface of the ink jet printer head to cause at least both sides of the ink nozzle array higher than an ink nozzle arranging surface so as to protect the ink nozzle arranging surface, and a step provided around the ink nozzle array at a front surface of the protect member having an outer portion higher than an inner portion.
Another aspect of the novel ink jet printer head of the present invention comprises an ink chamber for storing ink, a plurality of ink nozzles arrayed at a front surface of the ink jet printer head to connect to the ink chamber so as to contribute jetting the ink, a protect member provided on the front surface of the ink jet printer head to cause at least both sides of the ink nozzle array higher than an ink nozzle arranging surface so as to protect the ink nozzle arranging surface, and an attachment restraint member formed at a front surface of the protect member by causing at least part of the front surface of the protect member ink repellent so as to retrain the ink attaching to the front surface of the ink jet printer head.
Another aspect of the novel ink jet printer head of the present invention comprises an ink chamber for storing ink, a plurality of ink nozzles arrayed at a front surface of the ink jet printer head to connect to the ink chamber so as to contribute jetting the ink, a protect member provided on the front surface of the ink jet printer head to cause at least both sides of the ink nozzle array higher than an ink nozzle arranging surface so as to protect the ink nozzle arranging surface, and a move restraint member formed as a shape of the protect member, which is tapered toward the front end of the ink jet printer head, so as to prevent the attached ink on the front surface of the ink jet printer head to move toward the back of the ink jet printer head.
The novel ink jet printer head of the present invention can prevent the jetted ink from the ink nozzle to creep up toward back of the ink jet printer head.